The Story of Sakura Haruno
by Black Dragoniss
Summary: This is a story about a betrayed person, tell me... will you listen to her story?
1. Prologue

It was a stormy night in the village of Ame. It wasn't anything new, it would always rain in Ame, but tonight was the worst. Everyone was inside not daring to go outside until morning. But there was a group of people who travelled by rooftops through the storm, they were silent and no-one knew that a group of people were travelling across their rooftops. If anyone was out in the storm and watched as the group travelled across the rooves, they would notice that each member of the group wore a black cloak with red clouds and they also wore straw hats to hide their identity from the world. This group was well known throughout the Elemental Nation, there were only 10 members, but they were strong and feared for their abilities. Now you may be wondering what this group is called and where they had travelled from. Well, this group of people had come from a new village whose Kage was originally from Konoha. The leader of this group had gathered all 10 members and they had set out to meet the new Kage. But that's for another time. For now, I do believe you want to know the name of this group right? Their name is 'Akatsuki'. Now in Japanese 'Akatsuki' means 'Red Dawn', why they chose this name you may wonder. That would be a story for another time. This story is about the forgotten, the hurt and the betrayed shinobi who became a legend, this story is about how this one girl built a village from destruction. Will you join her as she is betrayed, discovers true friends and even finds a lover? I bet your wondering 'who is this girl?' well let's see if you can guess, I'll give you a few hints. She has bubblegum pink hair, her eyes are Jade in colour that shone with determination to succeed. To top it off on her forehead was a purple diamond, much like a certain slug princess/ fifth Hokage of Konoha. If you haven't already guessed at who she is, then why don't I tell you? Her name is Sakura Haruno. This is her story. Will you join her in her adventures? Will you listen to her story?


	2. Chapter 1

*Third P.O.V*

In the village hidden in the leaves, there is a certain girl walking down the streets. Her eyes were emotionless and seemed to lose their shine that they had a couple of months ago, everyone on the streets just smiled sadly when they saw her walk. They knew why the girl was like this, and they were disgusted with what was happening, everyone absolutely loved her, she was much better than Karin. Oh, right you guys don't know the story, do you? Well a few months ago Sasuke came back and he brought team Taka with him since then Karin had been spreading lies about the girl currently walking down the street. Oh, who is this girl you may ask? Well, she is Sakura Haruno. Everyone knew who she was, and they also heard the rumours, but unlike Konoha 12 and Tsunade, they chose to ignore those lies. The citizens and shinobi respected Sakura and they knew what she was really capable of. The only people aside from the other villages, the shinobi (aside from Konoha 12 and Tsunade also Karin) of Konoha also the citizens were; Hinata Hyuuga, Sai, Juugo, sugistus also Shizune were the only people in Konoha 12 to actually ignore the rumours. Now currently Sakura was making her way to the training ground 44, where she meets up with the people who don't believe the rumours spread by Karin, along with Anko and they train in the Forest of Death.

*Anko P.O.V*

I was happily making my way to training ground 44 to meet up with Kura-chan (Sakura) and a few others who have faith in her. Every one of the shinobi along with citizens can't believe how Konoha 12 (aside from Hinata, Sai, Shizune, Juugo and Sugiestu) are treating Sakura, she is the strongest shinobi and she has surpassed Tsunade, in medicine and strength, but Tsunade wouldn't know that after dropping Sakura from being her apprentice in favour of Karin *shudders* honestly that girl is obsessed with Sasuke and ruining Sakura's life. When I along with the others in the T&I department first heard the news, Sakura was interrogating a rogue ninja she had caught. Of course, we went in to stop her thinking that she was betraying us but then it hit us as we looked through the one-way window. Sakura wasn't like that. Sakura was actually getting information out of the rogue ninja and doing it quite well actually. Once Sakura had finished and she exited the room everyone in the T&I department including myself were standing there waiting for her, her eyes widen and she looked down. Ibiki was confused.

-Flashback-

*Third P.O.V*

"why are you looking down Haruno?" Ibiki asked as he along with the others in T&I were completely confused

"You probably heard what Karin said, so I'll leave" Sakura stated as she looked up and everyone flinched, her eyes, they were empty. Sakura walked past everyone but was stopped by Anko,

"Hey, what do you mean? Why would you need to leave?" the snake mistress asked in concern, Sakura sighed as her eyes were sad but still empty

"you probably believe what Karin says, like everyone else so I'll get out of all your hair's and I won't stay in your way" was all the cherry blossom said before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. The T&I departments eyes widen before they all ran out of the building after making sure that the rogue ninja Sakura had finished interrogating wasn't going to escape. As the shinobi ran around Konoha they skidded to a stop when they came across Hinata walking with her eyes downcast.

"Hyuuga, have you seen Sakura?" Ibiki asked once Hinata was close enough, Hinata's head snapped up to meet them with a glare with her Bakyugun (**A/N: did I spell that right?**) activated, it sent chills down everyone's spine

"what do you want with Kura?" she hissed venomously, surprising them that Hinata could be capable of doing that.

"well, we heard the rumours and-" Shikaku started off but was immediately cut off when Hinata hit him in the stomach

"what so you all can beat her up? Tell her to quit being a shinobi? To break her more than she already is?" Hinata asked well more like shouted quietly, yep she was pissed

"No nothing like that. We just want to know if the rumours were true, of course, we know that Sakura would never betray the village seeing as she just finished interrogating a rogue ninja that she had brought back with her" Inojin explained trying to calm down the raging Hyuuga heiress,

"How do I know you are not lying. I know that Sakura brought back a rogue shinobi and was interrogating them, but I don't believe the fact that you just want to talk to her" the heiress hissed still glaring at them. Just then Juugo, Sugiestu, Shizune, Sai, the rest of the shinobi forces (except for Konoha 12 and Karin, along with Tsunade) came running over, Hinata glared at them then realised that the citizens and both the shinobi and citizen council had arrived as well, also the entire Hyuuga clan (aside from Neji).

"So you ganging up on me, so you can all find Sakura and hurt her?!" Hinata hissed as she glared at everyone including her father

"It's nothing like that Miss Hyuuga, we merely wish to speak with her" Danzo stated calmly but stepped back by the withering glare that Hinata had sent his way, yep everyone confirmed it Hinata was pissed… no that isn't the right word, Livid is the right word for how she was feeling.

"why should I-" Hinata started but was cut off by another voice

"Hinata, if they want to talk to me then they can" Sakura said as she appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms, she was standing next to Hinata and sending a glare towards the people there.

"Exactly what do you want to talk to me about? Here to tell me to hand in my hia-tie?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone gasped, she thought they were there to take away her hiat-ie, why would she? Then everyone who wasn't in the T&I department saw how empty her eyes were, they had lost their shine, their spark that they always seemed to hold. The hospital staff came running over after seeing Sakura,

"Sakura-sama, we need your help. 'She' is going into surgery and we need you to complete the surgery that will save her life" one of the nurses stated, Sakura eyes widen before she looked serious and she gladly accepted her hospital cloak from the nurse and started running towards the hospital at ANBU level speed while she pulled on her doctors cloak. The other people who were there eyes widen at her speed,

"If you want to talk to Sakura follow me" Hinata stated coldly as she started running with everyone following her. Hinata led them to training ground 44, past the danger sign, and into a large clearing that was in the deepest part of the forest.

"Sakura will meet up with us here, once she is finished the surgery" Hinata stated as she walked to the middle and pulled out a scroll and summoned comfy seats for everyone to sit on as they waited, there were also games like Shogi and others to help them pass time. It was three hours later when Sakura appeared smiling brightly

"she's gonna be ok" Sakura exclaimed happily and Hinata smiled and tackled Sakura to the ground in a hug

"I'm so happy for you Sakura, the girl who lost her parents will finally have you as a big sister" Hinata exclaimed once she had gotten off the cherry blossom who chuckled and let Hinata help her up. The others watched quietly not sure what to say right now, Sakura looked at them before sighing and sitting down herself to complete the circle that everyone found themselves in somehow.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, she was tired and annoyed at the moment due to the fact that Tsunade had tried to tell the nurses to keep Sakura out but in turn was kicked out herself so that Sakura could focus on healing the girl.

"well, we wanted to know if you know why Karin created these rumours?" Juugo asked politely

"simple, she wants to ruin my life. Other than that I have no clue" Sakura stated calmly,

"why are your eyes so.." a citizen started off but trailed off when Sakura looked at him,

"Simple, I'm broken" she stated sadly but her eyes held no sadness just emptiness

"everyone believes Karin, and everyone left me. I'm a broken cherry blossom" she continued with downcast eyes. Everyone eyes sadden but they were all secretly pissed at how Konoha 12 (aside from Hinata and Sai, also Shikamaru since he is out on a mission currently) and Tsunade could believe what Karin was saying.

"what about my son? Does her believe what Karin says?" Shikaku asked a bit nervous, Sakura shook her head with a small laugh

"Oh, trust me Shikamaru doesn't believe a word of Karin lies, he is on a mission currently so he couldn't make it" Sakura stated smiling softly when Shikaku let a sigh of relief the other clan heads weren't so lucky, their children (aside from Hinata) believe Karin who they had only known for a month instead of the girl they had known for years.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback

Everyone was quiet in the clearing as they were digesting exactly how Karin's lies had effected Sakura, Danzo came up with a plan earlier the others on the shinobi and civilian council agreed,

"Miss Sakura, the council-" Danzo started off but was cut off with Sakura raising her hand

"quick question. Is it you? Or the entire council that your speaking for, including the shinobi council?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow causing Hinata to let out a fit of giggles as Sai supported the giggling girl,

"all of us, including the shinobi council" Shibi stated calmly, Sakura nodded for Danzo to continue

"the council, has been wondering, would it be alright if we all trained you?" Danzo questioned causing the Shinobi to smile at Sakura and for Sakura to look dead in everyone's eyes causing them to shift a bit in their seats before Sakura had a small real smile on her face as her eyes were filled with happiness

"of course it's fine with me. As long as it fine with the rest of you" Sakura stated smiling softly, the smile got bigger when everyone nodded,

"well then, there is just two conditions" Sakura stated with a serious face, everyone listened wanting to know these conditions

"one, you don't tell Tsunade or any of the Konoha 12 and Karin what's going on" Sakura started as they nodded in agreement, the civilians were happy for Sakura but they continued to listen

"two, no formalities" Sakura stated with a deadpan, the shinobi sweatdropped (yes the ANBU, Chunin, and Jonin aside from Kakashi are there)

"right, I do believe those a reasonable-" Shibi started but was cut off by Sakura

"what did I just say about formalities, we are all friends are we not?" Sakura questioned. Their eyes widen

"of course Sakura" they agreed, Sakura smiled happily as she summoned a table with food

"well who wants lunch" Hinata stated happily and soon everyone was sitting, eating and talking happily with one another, until there was a rustle in the bush, Sakura disappeared from her seat and appeared in front of the bush

"Alright, you snake-pedo get your ass out here" she stated calmly and out of the bushes walked Orochimaru

"damn it" Kabuto curse but smiled nervously along with the snake sanin,

"why exactly are you here?" Hinata questioned as she set down her utensils,

"well you see. Can't a man visit his granddaughter?" Orochimaru questioned with a pout and Sakura giggled before hugging the snake sanin

"of course you can grandpa snake" Sakura teased as Orochimaru turned red with embarrassment and Sakura jumped away and back to her seat in a fit of giggles. During this entire exchange, Hinata explained to the others how Orochimaru was forced to leave and the curse marks were his way of knowing where Sakura and Anko was. Sasuke was a complete accident so Orochimaru gave him a faulty one that wasn't going to let him keep track of Sasuke. They had accepted this facet and Anko hugged the snake sanin who was like a father to her before him and Kabuto joined the group at the table and they all spent the afternoon talking and enjoying everyone's company, of course, the ANBU had to leave so Tsunade wouldn't get suspicious but they promised not to say a word about this place and what they had all decided. Once everyone was finished and they were all exhausted Sakura and Hinata told everyone to join hands and they vanished from the clearing after Orochimaru and Kabuto left promising to visit soon. The group ended up in an abandoned training ground. The civilians retired to their homes along with the shinobi aside from Juugo, Suigestsu, Shizune, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, Anko, Ibiki and the council (both of them)

"Thanks, everyone, anyway I have to get going, see you guys later. Oh, and when training starts please tell me and meet up at training ground 44" Sakura stated before she ran home. Hinata smiled before glaring at the remaining people

"you hurt her, and I will destroy all your chakra coils so you won't be able to use Chakra every again. Am. I. Clear?" Hinata hissed, when everyone nodded she smiled before she too disappeared with her father back to their compound. The council left as well, soon it was just Sai, Juugo, Suigestu and Shizune left.

"Well, I need to get going before Tsunade gets suspicious, I'll see you, boys, later" Shizune stated smiling before walking back to the Hokage tower holding TonTon who also wasn't going to say anything about Sakura or what the council had decided. The three boys waved to each other and left for their own homes.

-Flashback end-


End file.
